Piscine Party
by Alounet
Summary: C'est l'été, le Glee Club se retrouve une dernière fois autour de la piscine de Quinn avant de se séparer. Brittana / Klaine / Sory / Pinn / Faberry / Tike.


**Titre** : Piscine Party

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory, Finn/Puck, Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine.

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire est complètement folle.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'ai commencé à écrire jusqu'à partir dans un délire un peu pervers faut dire, j'avais envie rapidement de mettre pas mal de couple que j'affectionne. Certains c'est juste par sous entendu ou clin d'oeil, d'autres c'est plus prononcé. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Aujourd'hui, je dédicace celui-ci à Gwendolyn ! :)

* * *

**"Piscine Party"**

-Sammy c'est le plus sexy de tous !

-Ecoute moi bien le farfadet, tu ravales ta langue et tu la mange, tu t'étouffe avec, t'en fais ce que tu veux, mais tu la ferme !

Chose assez inattendue pour tous les membres du Glee Club, une dispute venait d'éclater entre Santana (rien d'anormal) et Rory (pour lui, c'était plus étrange). Jusqu'à présent, les deux lycéens n'en étaient jamais venu à se disputer avec une telle violence.

Tout s'était déroulé un samedi après midi des vacances d'été. Quinn avait proposé d'organiser un petit barbecue autour de sa piscine avant que tout le monde ne prenne la route vers sa faculté, sa nouvelle habitation ou ne reprenne le lycée à la rentrée.

Pratiquement tout le monde avait pu se libérer. La dispute entre les deux amis avaient commencé lorsque Brittany indiquait à Rory qui, selon elle, méritait de recevoir le titre du gars le plus sexy de la bande. Pour elle, aucun doute : c'était Santana. Rory avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui dire qu'elle était hors catégorie, parce que c'était une fille. Mais Brittany ne voulait rien entendre.

Santana, sortant de la piscine, s'était intéressée à la conversation avant de prendre - bien évidemment - le partie de sa petite-amie.

-Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux ? demanda Blaine, un hot-dog dans les mains.

Santana attrapa la main de sa petite copine. Toutes deux étaient vêtues d'un maillot de bain deux pièces mettant bien en avant leurs silhouettes de rêve.

-Viens Britt', allons à l'intérieur.

Quinn qui rejoignait Sam, Puck et Finn au barbecue, interpella les deux filles :

-Pas dans ma chambre vos... trucs ! D'accord ?

-T'inquiètes Quinnie, la taquina Santana, ta salle de bain fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Rory regarda crédule la blonde, maîtresse des lieux, et lui demanda :

-Elles vont vraiment faire ça chez toi ?

-Ca serait pas la première fois, répondit-elle en se rapprochant des trois apprentis cuisiniers.

Puck était en train de terminer quelques grillades tandis que Finn préparait les sandwichs avec les crudités et la sauce. Sam venait de terminer son sandwich, ainsi que celui de son petit-ami.

-Tu m'en prépares un s'il te plaît ?

-Prends le mien. C'est à la sauce à l'ail.

Quinn le regarda intriguée, puis décida de prendre le sandwich proposé par son meilleur ami. Sam s'en prépara un autre pour lui même et Quinn lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas voulu soutenir le point de vue de Rory ?

-Il n'est pas objectif, répondit le blond. Il dit ça parce que je suis son mec.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tord.

-Tu n'es pas objective non plus, répondit le blond en souriant, tu es mon ex et ma meilleure amie. Conflit d'intérêt.

Quinn commençait à manger le sandwich qu'elle tenait dans les mains et regarda Rory s'asseoir sur un transat' près de la piscine. Il semblait bouder et se retrouvait seul dans son coin, tandis qu'à côté, Rachel et Kurt bavassaient sur New York.

-Que tu sois gay, je m'en suis toujours douté...

-Bisexuel, précisa Sam en mettant une saucisse dans son pain.

-C'est pareil, souffla Quinn. Mais... Rory est loin d'être le garçon avec qui je t'aurais vu sortir.

Sam s'éloigna du barbecue, faisant quelques pas avec son amie et croquant à pleine dent dans son sandwich, tout en tenant le second pour le ramener à son petit-ami.

-Rory est génial.

Quinn se mit face à Sam, afin qu'il la regarde elle et non pas Rory un peu plus loin. Elle lui demanda :

-Mais... Physiquement... Il est loin de pouvoir prétendre au titre du plus sexy de la chorale, tu en conviens ?

-Moi je le trouve canon. Craquant. Mignon.

Quinn se mit à sourire. Sam pouvait être incroyablement bêta quand on parlait de Rory. L'amour rendait aveugle, c'est ce qu'elle pensa sur le coup.

-Mais... Il est tellement maladroit et... gentil...

-C'est pour ça qu'il me fait craquer, confia le blond.

Il s'arrêta réalisant soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il lui fit de grands yeux de protestation :

-Quinn Fabray ! Tu es une traîtresse !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es en train de te renseigner pour le compte de Rory, c'est ça ?

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais, elle se résigna. Elle se contenta de se retourner et d'approcher Rory, toujours sur son transat :

-Désolé, il m'a percé à jour !

Quinn fit un sourire désolé à son ami, puis elle continua sa marche pour rejoindre Kurt et Rachel dans leur discussion. Rory devint rouge de honte lorsque Sam se posa devant lui en lui tendant son sandwich :

-Je n'ai pas mis de tomates.

-Merci, dit-il en attrapant son sandwich.

Il y eut un léger blanc avant que Sam ne se pose par terre sur un pouf et ne termine son sandwich. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il dit :

-Viens là...

-Quoi ? demanda timidement l'irlandais.

Sam lui prit sa main, le fit se lever, et le fit s'asseoir contre lui. Le blond avait écarté les jambes et le brun s'était assis entre elles. Son dos contre le torse du beau blond. Sa tête contre son épaule. Ils étaient bien là tous les deux à profiter du soleil.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas en toi. C'est en moi, répondit le brun. Santana m'a dit...

-Tu t'en fiches de Santana !

La brune venait de passer à côté de lui :

-Je t'emmerde bouche de mérou !

Puis elle sauta dans l'eau, suivit par sa petite-amie.

-Si ça se trouve, à la rentrée, tu rencontreras un gars plus sexy que moi. Plus drôle et plus...

-Tais toi tu m'énerves.

Sam serra plus fort contre lui son petit-ami. Au même moment, Puck était en train de se disputer avec Finn. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers eux :

-Je te dis que la mienne est plus grosse, regarde !

Puck venait de baisser son maillot de bain et dévoila aux yeux de tous son sexe, toujours au repos mais tout de même d'une taille imposante. Comme la tradition juive le recommandait, il était circoncis.

-Finn Hudson ! cria Rachel. Je t'interdis de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec lui...

-Elle a plus rien à te dire, rétorqua Puck, vous avez rompu !

Et Puck s'abaissa pour baisser le short de bain de son meilleur ami. Gêné, Finn se retrouva la queue à l'air. Mais il était surtout gêné parce qu'il était en pleine érection, ce qui amusa tout le groupe.

-Finn ! se plaignit à nouveau Rachel.

-Quelqu'un serait d'avis de soulager notre ami ? demanda Puck en riant.

-T'as qu'à avoir les couilles de le faire Puckerman ! rétorqua Santana de la piscine.

-Je refuse de voir ce spectacle ! prévint Kurt.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaine. Ca serait drôle. Pour une fois qu'on pourrait voir un peu de porno...

-Blaine ! cria Kurt en regardant son petit-ami qui se tenait à côté de Finn et Puck.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un mec interdit à son petit copain de regarder le moindre film cochon, se moqua Mercedes assise sous un parasol.

Surpris, Sam demanda à Kurt :

-Vous regardez jamais de films pornos avec Blaine ?

C'est Blaine qui répondit :

-Il veut pas, il dit que ça serait comme se tromper.

-Ca nous est déjà arrivé de regarder un film un peu chaud avec Rory, répondit Sam pour être honnête avec tout le monde. Ca nous permet de trouver des trucs à faire auxquels on penserait pas.

Rory était rouge de honte et baissait la tête, tandis que Sam le serrait toujours contre lui.

-Rory devient rouge ! fit remarquer Brittany. Il est malade ?

-Juste gêné, répondit Kurt, et je le comprends. Sam, enfin !

-Rory et moi on a rien à cacher ! On s'aime et on a une vie sexuelle parfaitement équilibrée !

-Ca règle pas le problème de Finn, indiqua Santana, qui se dévoue. Rachel peut-être ?

-Je refuse de rentrer dans cette conversation, dit-elle en se levant et en regagnant l'intérieur de la maison.

-C'est bon, j'vais le faire, rétorqua Puck qui en était déjà à sa septième bière de la journée.

Il venait de s'agenouiller devant Finn et ce dernier recula d'un grand pas, surpris par ce qu'entreprenait son meilleur ami :

-Mec tu fais quoi là ?

-Bah je t'enlève ta guaule.

-Mec y'a genre dix personnes autour de nous !

-Quinn, demanda Puck en se relevant, on peut emprunter ta salle de bain ?

-Faites comme chez vous, répondit-elle en entrant à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Rachel et la "consoler".

Toujours complètement nu, Puck entraîna plus de force que de gré, Finn à l'intérieur de la maison pour s'occuper comme il se doit de sa belle érection. Cela ne paraissait pas étrange aux autres. Puck était du genre assez ouvert d'esprit maintenant et Finn était un idiot. Il se laisserait faire pensant que tout cela était normal.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'obsédé sexuels, réalisa Kurt.

Blaine venait de le rejoindre et tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui, lui dit :

-Tu dis pas ça parce que mon fantasme serait de le faire là devant tout le monde ?

-Blaine !

-Quoi Kurt ? ils s'en fichent en plus, pas vrai les gars ?

-Ouais, on s'en fiche, répondit Sam. Moi, j'ai mon homme à moi et il me convient, dit-il en embrassant son irlandais tout contre lui.

Le blond et le brun s'échangèrent un baiser passionné et enflammé. Blaine reprit la parole :

-Regarde ils se pelotent, Santana et Britt' font pareil dans la piscine. Là-bas Tina et Mike sont quasiment en train de coucher ensemble et Puck n'a même pas attendu d'être à l'intérieur pour sucer Finn. C'est cool, on est entre nous, y'a rien de choquant.

-Blaine Anderson, tes fantasmes auront ma peau un jour !


End file.
